


Dapple

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Technology, Community: 1_million_words, Community: 52_challenge, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watches the light play across the walls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dapple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the daily challenge at 1_Million_Words, with the prompt 8/1 "Dapple" and for my 52_Challenge prompt, "shadows."

John awoke with a start and gazed around the room. The light through the windows was dappled, shifting across the walls with the waves above. It was cool, and very blue, and reminded him of when they had first found the city, forgotten beneath the sea.

Of course, right now, the city wasn't forgotten, and it was so blue because none of the lights were working. In fact, most of the city's systems were off, including the one that kept it afloat, which is why the view through his window was so different than usual. For a moment he even thought that the way the shadows and lights played together was kind of pretty, in a 'man I hope we see the surface again someday' kind of way.

Then John quickly shook off the feeling and got to his feet. He hadn't meant to doze off like that, but it was just so cold beneath the water. And he had been pulling extra shifts guarding the scientists as they scrambled to restore Atlantis' systems. Rodney's usual chatter had lulled him into sleep as he waited for the scientist to finish. But Rodney wasn't talking anymore, which was probably why John had woken up.

Peeking around the console, John found Rodney, lying half inside its base. His head was resting on his data pad, and he appeared to have dozed off too. Well, John thought charitably, he had gotten just as little sleep the past three days as John had. John checked his watch; he had only been napping for about twenty minutes, and Rodney probably only a handful. Though restoring the city's systems was important, Rodney would be much faster at it if he got a little rest himself.

With a small smirk, John returned to his comfy spot against the wall and set his watch alarm for thirty minutes. Watching the dappled light and shadows playing against the walls, he quickly dozed off again.


End file.
